


Finti nemici

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry e Draco fingono da anni di essere nemici.Scritta per il p0rnfest.Prompt:HARRY POTTER	Draco/Harry	"Paura, Potter?" [ Draco!Auror, Harry!Insegnante di DCAO ]Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Shake Up Christmas; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aykjlDP_tQw.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oro bianco [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041155
Kudos: 3





	Finti nemici

Finti nemici

Un Avvincino nuotava pigramente in un cilindro colmo d’acqua vicino ad un’ampia finestra, in un angolo della stanza.

Un armadio tremava per il Molliccio al suo interno, che faceva cigolare le ante chiuse.

“Paura, Potter? Hai qualcosa da nascondere alla mia ispezione?” domandò Draco, piegandosi in avanti. Posò le mani sull’ampia scrivania, colma di scartoffie, e guardò Harry negli occhi.

Potter schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sì, sono veramente spaventato di come stiano procedendo le cose al Ministero. Quando eravamo ragazzi assumevano gente come la Umbridge, ma quando Hermione è diventato Ministro pensavo che le cose fossero migliorate.

Invece ora vengo a scoprire che assumono gente come te come Auror. Quando ha dovuto pagare il tuo paparino?” domandò.

Draco si rifletteva sia nei vetri dei suoi occhiali che nelle sue iridi verde smeraldo.

“Nessuna raccomandazione Potter. Semplicemente, al contrario di te, io ho passato tutti gli esami di pozioni” ribatté. Aveva i capelli legati in un codino con un fiocchetto di raso verde scuro, la sua fronte era spaziosa.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non mi aspetto che una mente ristretta come la tua possa capire i piaceri dell’insegnamento. Io voglio che i miei studenti siano in grado di difendersi in questo mondo pericoloso”.

\- Sono diventato così simile a Silente. Sono in grado di mentire alla luce del sole. Ho scoperto a mie spese gl’intrighi di palazzo, come questo mondo magico, all’apparenza meraviglioso, sia corrotto. Tendono sempre alla follia, alla distruzione e al becero razzismo.

Nemmeno mille giratempo potrebbero cambiare questa loro natura – si disse.

\- Non sembra cambiato niente da quando ci punzecchiavamo in classe. Non facevamo altro che litigare.

Ora, anche se siamo adulti e abbiamo preso strade diverse, approfittiamo di ogni momento per incontrarci e bisticciare come un tempo – pensò Draco.

“Il Ministero continua a mandare ispettori per controllare questa scuola perché non ha mai smesso di assumere inetti, che nascondono creature illegali” disse con tono tagliente.

Harry corrugò la fronte e serrò un pugno.

“Non nascondo assolutamente nulla. Hagrid poi non era come lo dipingi tu” rispose con tono gelido.

Draco si guardò intorno e in modo derisorio gli ricordò: “Lo noto che ti senti un novello Lupin, ma lui era un lupo mannaro…”.

Harry spostò all’indietro la poltrona su cui era accomodato e accavallò le gambe.

“Hai paura che io sia un lupo e ti sbrani? Sei rimasto il solito fifone” sussurrò con voce calda. Allargò le braccia e scrollò le spalle. “Controlla pure in lungo e largo, non troverai nessun animale pericoloso” lo sfidò.

Draco si piegò in avanti ancor di più, avvicinando il suo capo abbastanza da sfiorare le loro fronti

\- Un tempo ci nascondeva da Hermione, Ron e Zabini. Ora dobbiamo stare attenti ai suoi colleghi.

Se sei Grifondoro devi odiare i Serpeverde. Se sei uno del Ministero devi avercela con i professori, o i presidi, di Hogwarts.

Ci sono delle regole non scritte, che tutti rispettano, che nessuno può trasgredire -.

Guardarono uscire un paio di auror, che passarono a frugare nell’aula adiacente.

Draco si voltò vedendo che uscivano anche gli ultimi. Gli ordinò: “Voi due andate a frugare nelle sue stanze!” abbaiò.

“Sì, signore” dissero. La loro voce arrivò ovattata, mentre i loro passi si facevano sempre più lontani.

Draco mosse la bacchetta, tutte le porte si chiusero e vennero sbarrate da delle catene.

Harry mosse la propria bacchetta, creando una barriera intorno a loro che li rendeva invisibili.

Draco si occupò delle finestre, sbarrando anche queste ed iniziarono a spogliarsi.

“Non ce la facevo più, maledizione. Stavo impazzendo, ti voglio” disse. Saltò addosso ad Harry, lo fece cadere per terra con un gemito, anche la poltrona si era ribaltata.

“Tu sei tutto pazzo” si lamentò Harry. Gli afferrò le spalle e gliele graffiò. – Però io sono stato più fortunato di Silente. Il mio ‘nemico’ in realtà è assolutamente dalla mia parte, è cambiato tanto tempo fa – pensò, intravedendo la macchia che aveva lasciato il marchio oscuro sul braccio di Malfoy.

Draco ridacchiò. “Pazzo di te” gli sussurrò con voce bollente all’orecchio, mentre iniziava a prepararlo. “Rassicurami… dimmi che non hai strane creature”.

Harry iniziò ad ansimare.

Draco proseguì: “Se sì, dimmi dove non devo farli guardare”.

Harry gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi, la propria eccitazione svettante ed evidente. Ansimò più forte, serrando gli occhi. “Se ne avessi… non li terrei nella scuola… Non è veramente quello che vuole il ministero”. Morse la spalla di Draco che mugolò di dolore. Il piacere lo faceva fremere, Harry gli prese il membro con entrambe le mani, accarezzandoglielo e strofinando rapidamente le dita.

“Co-cosa… vogliono?” mugolò Draco, finendo di prepararlo.

Harry lo fece entrare dentro di sé, muovendosi su e giù.

\- I nostri litigi non sono mai finiti in modo diverso. Vorremmo poterlo fare in altri momenti, ma questi fugaci incontri sono gli unici che possiamo concederci – pensò.

“ _Mnh… ah… aaah_ … U-una formula… una invenzione… Il nuovo ministro… vuole usarla… sì! Così!... per il potere… Non ti fermare. Guai a te se ti fermi!” gli spiegò.

Draco ansimava. Strofinò la sua fronte su quella dell’altro, gli occhiali di Harry, dalla montatura tonda, era caduti per terra.

“… Qualcosa delle sue mire… si vocifera anche nel Ministero…”.

Harry arcuò la schiena, mentre Draco aumentava la velocità delle spinte.

\- Devo sbrigarmi, presto verranno a cercarmi – pensò. Erano rotolati sul pavimento, di fianco alla poltrona.

Draco proseguì fino a venire, Harry lo fece scivolare fuori da sé e, facendo leva con i gomiti, si allontanò all’indietro.

Draco si mise carponi, boccheggiando. Alzò lo sguardo, vide il viso di Harry completamente arrossato, la cicatrice che svettava sulla sua fronte.

Entrambi mossero le bacchette, utilizzandole per ripulire loro e il pavimento dallo sperma. Cominciarono a rivestirsi rapidamente.

\- Avrei preferito che la nostra vita fosse diversa. La mia unica paura è proprio di non poterlo rivedere più, un giorno – pensò Harry.


End file.
